leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Texas Snyper/Guide: Jungle Udyr
In this guide I will show you how I play jungle . While there are many different routes and ways to play the jungle, this is mine and I tend to be pretty successful with it. I use a build and forgo entirely until levels 16-18. Skills & Abilities * (Innate)- This innate stacks every time you activate a stance, it can stack up to 3 (+9% dodge and +30% attack speed) and really helps with your jungling. * - Your bread and butter for jungling and DPSing your targets. Increased attack speed static & more increased attack speed + DoT on activate. * - Your shield/heal for jungling and your lifeline for when you're aggressively going in for the gank. * - This turns you into a stun machine. The sprint on activate makes you a scary ambusher when running out of the FoW or from a bush. The free stun every 6 seconds ensures they can't get away. * - Best for farming creep waves. Ignorable until late game. Masteries For my masteries, I go with a 1/14/15 build. Imp smite for the free gold and reduced CD. Go down defense for damage reduction and a little HP. Utility for bonus XP, longer buff duration and better movespeed. I go deep enough utility for because IMO Udyr is heavily dependent on being able to close the distance to get his stun off and DPS the target down. He has no ranged moves so closing that distance quickly is a must have. ;Offense * 1/1 ;Defense * 3/3 * 1/3 * 4/4 * 1/1 * 1/3 * 2/2 * 2/4 ;Utility * 1/1 * 1/3 * 2/3 * 4/4 * 2/2 * 2/3 * 3/3 Runes I use a pretty standard jungler rune build. It does have some room for variance. I use ArP cause most of my DPS is from tiger stance and not phoenix stance, so other than the DoT I don't do much magic damage. * HP Quints * ArP Marks * Armor Seals (Dodge seals work well too) * CDR Glyphs Spells Normal jungler spells as well: * - Obvious reason to bring this. * - Works wonders when combined with Bear Stance for rushing out of the FoW. Items Here it may get a little bit messy, I don't go by any 1 standard build for Udyr. Anything beyond the , BV and boots is up for change. # + 5x # + 1 or 2 more # # # or depending on the other team # You now have 3 items, plus any wards you have on you. From this point, you have to decide on if you want more damage or more survival items. I like to have a decent mix and this is my default item selection if I don't need any drastic changes (e.g. for the 4-5 AD carries on the other team). # # / Some other good choices are: , , , , and Strategy Note:While I normally advise most junglers to avoid starting at blue simply because of the threat of early ganks, Udyr really needs his blue to jungle. So, start in the brush next to the blue buff and get a couple of your teammates to sit tight with you while you wait for the golem to spawn. Also remember that jungling is only in conjunction with the laning phase. When laning is over, so is jungling. Skill Order: * * * Tiger Stance * * Tiger Stance > Bear Stance > Turtle Stance > Phoenix Stance (I do like to rank up Turtle Stance to 2 or 3 before Bear is maxed out for the increase in the shield) Jungling Phase # Starting out, you want to select but DO NOT get in Tiger Stance yet. Once the golem spawns, select tiger stance and attack (Use 1 HP pot) Before the wears off but after the DoT is gone, activate Tiger Stance again. And finally a 3rd time to kill the golem with smite. # After you're done with the small guys move to the wolves and use Tiger Stance to drop the big wolf fast and switch to turtle to heal and regen mana (1 more HP pot) # At wraiths, use tiger again to drop the big wraith and turtle to regen on the small guys(3rd HP pot). # At the mini golems, alternate between tiger and turtle to get them down, using smite on the first one. B back for health and your boots plus 1 or 2 HP pots. This should put you at 3-4 hp pots. # Head to red buff and get the lizard down with smite and tiger/turtle stance, using 1 HP pot. You should have bear stance now and are ready to gank. Head to the lane that looks the most promising and rush out with bear stance + ghost, going for the kill. Check to see if other lanes are available, if not then go back and do another run of the jungle. Don't try dragon solo until you have wriggle's lantern. You can do it sooner if you get help though. Try to keep the blue buff as much as you can unless you have a Kassadin or someone else who is mana dependent on your team. Mid Game Try to keep the river warded as much as you can, keeping an eye on dragon and baron. BV will get you pretty beefy for mid game so yo can chain stun while your teammates get kills. Do not be afraid to tower dive because turtle stance can absorb tower damage. If you get in a sticky situation or need to bolt, alternate bear stance and turtle stance for the sprint and shield. You should be able to outrun most anybody. Late Game Not much changes here compared to mid game. Remember to try and bear stun several on the other team during teamfights. Getting a single hit in on 2-3 of the other team can lock them down long enough for your team to completely wipe them up. Closing Lines Coming soonTM